A Child Not Mine
by Lucca
Summary: Through the sad eyes of Endymion
1. Default Chapter Title

****

A Child Not Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, however, the story is mine. This takes place after all the seasons in Crystal Tokyo. It involves the Black Moon family and the Moon family. Thanks to Nikki for giving me this idea. I hope you like it. Anything you want to say to me? Write to Lucca@I-o.net.au

Serenity...how could you do this? I thought over and over again. I know I treated you badly in the past, but I thought we were over that! 

I was seated on the terrace of the palace overlooking the North side of Crystal Tokyo, left leg crossed over my right, my head resting on my right hand, which was resting on the table. My untouched cup of tea had long since gone cold, and my arm was starting to ache from having supported my head for so long. I wasn't ready to move just yet. I was content to stay where I was. Away from everyone else. I needed my solitude. 

I thought back to my last day of blissful ignorance. The sun was shining through the windows, creating rainbows on the walls. Our King sized bed was made up with light blue stain sheets. It was the only colour we could agree on. One of my legs was lying across hers, my arm across her chest. Her long, golden hair was out of its twin odango's, and was spread around her like a cloak. I nestled my head into her neck and pressed my lips to the base of it. She made a small noise and stretched as best she could with my arm and leg pinning her down. "Morning honey" she said huskily then, as an after thought "do you mind moving your leg?" 

I did so, and moved my arm as well. She smiled. Her sky blue eyes held a mischievous gleam. "So..." she rolled onto me and sat up, straddling my hips. "Want to hear about my dream?"

I smiled up at her. "Is this the same dream that you had last night, and the night before that?"

She nodded. "MmmHmm..."

"Good" I reached up and caressed her cheeks before clasping both hands behind her head and bringing her down on top of me.

"Serenity?" I called as I came into the room. She didn't answer. She was sitting at her vanity table, staring unfocused at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Serenity?" I called her name again. Again she didn't respond. I put my hand on her bare shoulder and she jumped and stared up at me with wide, startled eyes. 

"Endymion!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, full of concern. She was quiet for a moment and then...

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

A surge of pure happiness ran through me. "Oh Serenity... that's wonderful!" I all but crowed. Then noticed she wasn't celebrating with me. "What's so bad about that?" I asked. I think I sounded shocked. Hell, I was.

She hung her head, her beautiful, long, golden hair was still loose, and it hung around her face, completely blocking it from my sight. I put out a hand and brushed it away from the side of her face. Silent tears were falling from her cheeks and onto her lap. 

"Answer me!" I demanded. I couldn't believe that she was acting this way.

"I...I'm not sure...I'm ready for this" she sobbed.

"But don't you want to see Chibi-usa again?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"But that's just it! What if it's not Chibi-usa?"

"What makes you think that?" I was surprised.

"I don't know..." she sounded like she was far away.

"It doesn't matter if it's not," I said hiding all disappointment I would have if it weren't. "I'll still love the both of you just as much."

"Really?" she looked up at me with her tear stained face and I was reminded of her from about a millennia ago, when she was 16 and I was 20. She had often cried, and over the littlest things as well. She hadn't cried for a long time. She had changed so much since becoming my Queen of Crystal Tokyo. But she was still the giggly, fun seeking Usa I had fallen in love with so long ago. I took hold of her shoulders and pulled her up into my arms. 

"Of course" I said. She had stopped sobbing, but the tears still flowed down her face. She buried her head in my chest and we stayed that way for a long time.

"I have to go now" I told her.

"I know," she said. "You have another meeting with the White Prince of Nemesis."

"I'll be back soon" I said and kissed the top of her head, and walked away. It disturbed me that she was so quiet. But she would tell me anything really bad. She always had. I had complete faith and trust in my Serenity. 

A few minutes later I was in the control room. I touched a button and the screen came to life. 

The figure of the White Prince of Nemesis: Prince Demando, stood there in all his glory. ...Or lack thereof.

We stood there, eyeing each other coldly before he spoke. 

"Endymion" he said my name in his silky smooth voice with just a hint of cool.

"Demando" I acknowledged and met only cold contempt in the Prince's purple eyes. 

"You know why I called this meeting," he said.

"Enlighten me" I mocked him. Of course I knew what he wanted. He wanted my planet.

His mouth hardened. "You won't be laughing soon" he smiled, eyes glittering maliciously.

All colour went out of my face. I didn't like his expression.

"Why Endymion, you look so pale" he cocked his head to one side and his eyes softened deceptively.

"Perhaps you should go and sit down" another, lighter voice added. Saffir: Demando's younger brother and the Blue Prince of Nemesis joined his brother.

"Saffir" I said through gritted teeth.

"Something wrong?" he looked amused. Just then there was a high pitched cackle coming from somewhere behind them. The brothers cringed slightly and Saffir mumbled "Who let that in here?"

"Esmeraude be quiet!" Demando snapped. To me he said, "I'm going to give you a chance to surrender the Earth to us."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because no matter what you do we're going to take it anyway" he was determined. I could see that. "So what is your decision?" 

"No" I said flatly.

He nodded. "So be it." The connection was severed, and I was left looking at nothing.

"Endymion?" The Soldier of Uranus stepped into the room. "What happened?" she asked in her deep voice.

I turned towards her. "They're going to attack."

Her mouth thinned and her eyes hardened. She absorbed the information quickly before nodding curtly and running out of the room.

I knew he'd be true to his word, and I needed time to think. I left Uranus to milling the soldiers for the war ahead, and decided to take a stroll in the garden to clear my mind.

I strode along listlessly between the hedges and arches. My garden was beautiful. It was Serenity's and mine. We helped build it together. If someone wanted to be alone here, it was easy to hide. I turned left, right, right again and left, making my way towards my favourite place that only I knew about. My sanctuary. An old gazebo that was hidden beneath the trees, and the vines were so overgrown that nobody would even know it was there. I reached the outside of it and that was when my life changed forever. I heard voices coming from my sanctuary. Two voices. One was Serenity's and the other...

"We just can't do this anymore" I heard her say. Do what? I thought.

"Why? You're dildo getting suspicious?" this voice was cold, mocking, and belonged to a man. ...Dildo? I thought.

"No, it's nothing like that" she said that in a hard voice.

"Then what?" he sounded like he was having fun. There was silence for about half a minute before I heard a gasp and someone stumbling backwards.

"We can't!" she persisted.

"Isn't it already too late?" he goaded her. "C'mon, don't tell me you wouldn't miss THIS."

She made a small gasping noise. "Noooo…" she moaned.

"But it's so much fun" he teased. "Besides, I do it better then that rose chucking git anyway."

There was a sharp thwack as if someone had been slapped across the face. "How dare you!" Endymion heard her grind out. "He's my husband!" 

"How dare I?" the man yelled at her "If he's your husband, then what are you doing here fucking around with me for?" 

There was silence.

"I'm going" she whispered.

"No you're not" he snapped. There was another scuffle and a muffled curse. Then she moaned.

"Tell me you want it wench" the man demanded smugly.

"I…" she stammered, he could tell she was breathing heavy. Then she made a high winded sound as if surprised and pleased, or in pain.

"…want…you…" she finally finished.

"That's what I like to hear," he said satisfied.

Then I heard her moan "Mmmm… Ruuubeussssss……" I turned away in disgust and walked dejectedly back to the palace.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space when she returned. 

"How did the meeting go?" she asked me tentatively.

"As I thought it would," I said eventually. I was inspecting every inch of her, looking for dirt. I found none, which I found really ironic.

"What's wrong?" she had noticed me looking at her.

"You tell me" I drawled.

"What?" she whispered.

"Where have you been?" I yelled.

"I… I went for a walk!" she defended herself.

"Where did you go?" I ground out and got up off the bed.

"I was just in the garden!" she cried. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, hard. She broke down in tears. The sobs were getting louder by the second. She looked so fragile… I realized I was hurting her and stopped. She dropped to the ground in a heap and stayed there, with her arms crossed over her chest, rocking backwards and forwards. 

I stared down at her in dismay. I had hurt my Serenity. I had promised her once that I would never hurt her again… And look what I had done…

I dropped to my knees beside her and put my arms around her shuddering form. "I'm sorry" I whispered. She clung onto me like a lifeline. " I love you Endymion" she choked out.

I just held her. There wasn't anything more I could do to her. I had already hurt her, and I wasn't about to again. 

So I suffered in silence.

Months later, she gave birth to what I thought would be mine.

"One more push" Ami told her.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance. She squeezed back and smiled weakly. Then her face crinkled for the last time, and she let out one more cry of pain before I heard the cry of a newborn. I looked to the babe, covered in birthing slime and blood. It was a healthy… girl. Yes, it was a girl, and it was whining like Serenity would were she being pulled away from cakes and cookies.

I turned back to her. "It's a girl!" I grinned at her. She grinned back at me, her face all red and sweaty. 

Ami was beside me now, and she handed the newly cleaned babe to Serenity. She smiled as she looked at her baby. The baby stared back at her, with wide red eyes. There was a slight covering of pink hair on the top of her head.

"It IS Chibi-usa!" Serenity exclaimed, pure joy on her lovely face.

She looked at me then, and offered me the baby. I took her in my arms and stared lovingly into her face. She looked at me and grinned widely. My smile faltered. Because what I saw on her face, was nothing like on my own. There was Serenity… and there was Kurenaino Rubeus: Demando's cousin and head of the Black Moon arsenal.

"Endymion?" Both women were staring at me. I looked at first Ami, then Serenity and said "She has her father's eyes".

She will always be my daughter. I love her like she were my own biological daughter. I love Serenity too. She eventually stopped going off on her "walks" and stayed in the palace. 

Nemesis did attack, but we fought them off. Demando just didn't send enough troops that first time. Most of the ships were destroyed, and they suffered heavy casualties. However, so did we. 

I did see Kurenaino Rubeus once. He and the Ayakashi sisters infiltrated my garden, but the Senshi and I forced them off. He had given me a smug, self satisfied, smirk of contempt before disappearing.

Serenity and I never talked about what happened, and I doubt we ever will.

The sun is setting. I watch it go down without really looking at it. The sky is stained orange, purple, and pink. It is truly beautiful watching the crystal city radiate in the light. The door behind me opens and she skips out. 

"You've been out here a long time!" she laughs.

"I like watching the sun set" I reply dryly.

"Come inside Endymion" she whispers into my ear. "I have a surprise for you."

"How can I resist?" I ask her. 

"You can't!" she laughs and skips back inside. 

I sigh and stand up to go inside. The door closes behind me and Serenity wraps her arms around my neck. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. 

There is for then, here is for now. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

The Child Is Yours

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters except for Jaktite, so please don't sue me. This is one of the two sequels to 'A Child Not Mine'. It's also dedicated to Saint Erythros, as it's her 19th birthday. Happy birthday dude. Hope you like your present.

And she will most assuredly make an unnecessary appearance somewhere. I'm sure she'll be wishing fervently to never be in a fic again ne Sei-sama? I'm still heavily Cabaret influenced in case you can't tell in the first part of the story. And to those who asked, I've decided to make this the same world as ICUWICA. This thing is dark and evil and I promise never to write such a smutty thing again…I hate writing in first person…and I can't get the damn characters right and ROMANCE ISN'T MY STYLE!!! But apart from that, it's all yours.

I sat at the table with my head resting on both my hands, staring morosely at the dancers in front of me. I was by myself, and I wasn't having fun. I could see some of my friends having a good time: letting themselves go. That was why we'd come here. But I'd soon lost my spirit of goodwill. How could I be having fun when Endymion was by himself in the Palace buried under a stack of work? I sighed. It just wasn't right. He never had time for anything anymore.

I didn't want anyone to recognize me as Neo-Queen Serenity, so I'd changed my look to something…slightly different. My hair was out of its customary odango's and pulled into a high tail at the top of my head. For the occasion I had chosen to wear my short pink dress that I had bought only just last week and matching high-heeled shoes. It was always nice to be that much taller.

Rei, Ami, and Minako had all found someone to dance with. Whereas Haruka and Michiru were dancing with each other, and Makoto was seated at the bar chatting to the bartender. 

I smiled when I caught sight of Rei. She'd decided to put her dark, raven coloured hair up into my customary hairstyle. "I've always wanted to try it" she had said, "there just wasn't a good enough time 'til now." I had laughed as I had done her hair. It was just so un-Rei like. 

Ami had two clips in the top of her blue/black hair, making her look cute. Especially when Minako had dumped a whole heap of glitter on her head. Remembering this, I patted the top of my own head. Little bits of metallic light fell down around me. Sure enough, the glitter fairy had struck again. I started to sulk. It was so hard getting this stuff out of so much hair! I caught sight of the aforementioned glitter fairy and glared. She caught my glare over her date's shoulder and blew me a kiss. My glare dissolved as I tried not to giggle. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it. I was hopeless at being angry for long.

Makoto had her long wavy brown hair hanging loosely. She was wearing black pants that accentuated her long legs and a dark green sleeveless top that clasped behind her neck. I hadn't seen this bartender before, but he was cute. There was a time when her eyes would glaze and she'd say something like "Omigod! He's just like my old boyfriend Freddy!" Thank god she stopped that 'Freddy' stage years ago. Minako had her hair in one long golden braid hanging down her back. She was wearing a yellow dress that much resembled mine, only one side of the skirt was longer than the other. 

Michiru and Haruka looked the charming couple. Haruka with her sandy blonde hair in its usual style was wearing her favourite cream coloured suit with a black undershirt. Michiru had her wavy blue hair up in a high tail as well. She was wearing a white shirt with a long blue skirt. They had their eyes closed and were leaning into each other, moving to the beat. Not for the first time I wished Endymion were here. _My Endymion _I thought and smiled. 

We were at the hottest venue to be in Crystal Tokyo: Rodenae. It was big, and full of action. The lights were dim, and I was seated at the back of the dining section, in as much shadow as possible. They had tried to coax me out, but I had made up some excuse like I was waiting for my food to digest or something. The floor was nearly packed with moving bodies. Couples together, moving as one or dancing individually. I picked up my glass and put it to my lips. The cold liquid within it was sweet and enticing. I was on my second glass of champagne. It wouldn't be a good idea to have anymore. I hadn't drunk anything for a few months and was beginning to lose my handle for it. 

I looked towards the bar. There was a different bartender. Makoto and the first one had gone. 

My glass finished, I set it down on the table and stood up to go 'powder my nose.' 

Pushing the door open, I was greeted with a veil of smoke. It curled around me and made its way into my lungs and down my throat causing me to gag. There were about thirty people crowded in front of the mirrors (most being women) reapplying lipstick, checking their mascara or fixing their hair. 

A man was leaning against the wall, casually blowing smoke rings. He had seen me gag and his painted purple lips drew back over his teeth in an inhuman smile. As I walked past him to get to the sinks he inhaled on his cigarette and blew it in my face. I restrained myself from giving him a sharp elbow in the stomach and chose to ignore him instead. He laughed at my retreating back as I pushed open the door and left the room.

I felt sick. My stomach was churning, my head felt light, and I had an over-whelming need to sit down. I basically stumbled over to the first empty chair I saw and sat heavily, leaning onto the table, with my head in my hands; I closed my eyes and tried to fight my nausea. By just breathing properly and calming myself down, I felt a lot better. 

"Hey," a deep almost lazy voice broke me out of my trance and I snapped my head up to look at whoever had just spoken. There was only one other occupant at the table. A man leaning lazily back in his chair, half a bottle of Schnapps on the table. "What's your problem?" he asked and leaned forward. Despite myself I straightened reflexively so I wasn't in as close proximity. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Dark red eyes assessed me and I couldn't help but look away. I felt totally defeated and I couldn't stand another shock. I just couldn't. I was about to say 'excuse me', when I felt a hand pressing on my shoulder. Thinking it was one of my friends I looked up gratefully into a pair of …the blackest eyes I had ever seen…

The man smiled mockingly down at me and flicked his tongue suggestively. I think I visibly shuddered in revulsion, though he probably took it as a shiver of delight. He reeked of smoke, and didn't look as if he was all there. I stood up to pull away from him. "Don't touch me," I said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh but you enjoy it so much" he practically purred, and before I could move he had his arms around me and was trying to pull me to the door. "How about a dance" he whispered and licked my ear.

"Let her go" the man who I'd been sitting with was now standing, and his voice was like a whiplash, shocking us both.

"Fuck off" the black haired man hissed and I began to try and pull my arms free.

"I'm not gonna tell you again" came the reply, and he stepped menacingly towards us.

"Jealous?" he let me go and smiled leeringly instead at the man.

He had red hair. It shot upwards in waves and reminded me of flames. I wanted to touch it, it looked so unreal. He drew level with the black haired man and smiled a smile of such mocking contempt; the man in front of him flinched. "No" he said simply and gave the repulsive man an uppercut to the jaw. He crumpled to the floor, out cold. Then he turned to me. I was still staring, shocked, at the heap on the floor and it took me a while to realize he was speaking to me. "You're alright." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes" I mumbled, and finally met his eyes. They were a deep, dark crimson, and full of malice and contempt. I didn't know what to do so I simply said "Thanks."

He nodded. "Are you here with anyone?" 

"Yes" I said again. 

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Unless they're invisible you're all by yourself."

"They're having fun" I stated simply.

"Why aren't you?" he folded his arms over his chest. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and black leather pants. His face was one of hard, cruel beauty. From each ear hung a black crystal. Now where had I seen one of those? I racked my brain, but it was too jumbled to think clearly.

"Should I be?"

"That's usually why people are here."

I didn't know what to say to that. Finally I just said "Not in the mood."

He chuckled. "Then that's why you're going to dance with me."

"I'm not going to…" but had taken one of my hands and had already led me out onto the floor before I could finish my sentence. He pulled me closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I decided to leave it there, and we began to move to the music. 

A few songs later, my head was on his shoulder, my eyes were closed, and I was thinking I was dancing with Endymion. I felt warm lips on my neck and wrapped my arms around his neck convulsively. I raised my head and he found my mouth. My lips parted and his tongue began to explore the contours of my mouth. Then I thought of something. _Wait a minute! Endymion doesn't kiss like this! _My eyes snapped open and I found I was face to face with the red head I had met earlier. Startled, I pulled out of his arms and stumbled backwards. _What the hell had I just been doing?!? _

"What's wrong?" he looked half-annoyed, half-surprised. 

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say or do. I looked around wildly and didn't see anyone I knew. And then locked gazes with Ami. She was staring at me with wide, accusing eyes. I stared back at her then turned around and ran. 

I was used to running in high heels. At least, I used to be. Dammit! Why was it so damn hard now? I think I was crying, which blurred my vision a little. How could I have done that to him? How could I? _But it was only a little kiss_ a voice said in my head. "Oh shut-up" I sobbed as I ran. Then I started to think of Ami. The look in her eyes, accusing, stabbing. It was at this point that I tripped and fell. I sat on my knees and willed myself to stop acting like a complete crybaby. But I couldn't stop sobbing. It was guilt.

Warm hands on my shoulders drew me up off the ground. It was him. What was he doing here? Why didn't he stay back at the club?

"You're upset" he stated.

"I'm married" I didn't look at him, couldn't meet his eyes.

"So?" he didn't even flinch. I did. 

"What?" I was incredulous.

"Does it matter?" He drew me into him and played his fingers over the base of my spine. I was going to say 'It does' but when I opened my mouth he took the chance to kiss me again. I fought it at first, but I couldn't pull away. And the truth was, I don't think I really wanted to. I'd never done anything like this before. It felt…kind of seductive to be bad. Different. I gave in.

When I woke in the morning, I was alone. The room was strange until I remembered where I was. I sat up quickly and jumped out of bed and began searching for my clothes. 

Finally dressed I fixed my hair as best I could then left the building. It was daylight, and I felt like everyone was staring at me as I made my way up to the palace.

"Where were you last night?" I jumped as I came face to face with my husband. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all. My heart went out to him. I was beginning to feel even worse.

"What's the time?" I croaked. Wow, my voice sounded terrible.

"Ten past one" he was looking at me, I could feel his eyes on my face. He was waiting for me to answer his question.

"I… think I passed out last night because I woke up on a couch at the club." I stammered, still not looking at him.

"You were drinking?" he asked.

"Yes" though not much, it made my story seem a little more believable. "I'm going to take a shower now," I said as I edged past him. 

"Usako" I froze. He had said my old name. Did he suspect? I was inwardly panicking.

"Yes?" I all but wheezed.

"I'll see downstairs for lunch."

I nodded and continued on towards the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My reflection stared back. Pained blue eyes were what met me. They seemed to be staring at me, asking me to do something. I didn't know what to do to set it right. Then I froze. There was a damned hickey on the left side of my neck. I stared at it, disbelievingly. Had Endymion seen? Did he know? It was on the opposite side to what he was facing when I met him, so I thanked my lucky stars and hoped I hadn't turned around sometime.

The water was warm, and I tilted my head up towards it, letting it cascade down my face and body. Unbidden, the memories of last night and this morning came back to me. Tears slid out of my eyes and mingled with the water as went down my cheeks. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I felt degraded, I felt guilty, I felt untrustworthy, and I felt disgusting. I stayed like that for a long time.

I moped around for a few days caught up in my own little world. Endymion tried to talk to me, and I'd either answer everything in short answers, or not at all. I made sure I was always in bed first, and pretended to sleep when he came in. I knew I'd have to tell him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. At least, not yet. But the worst thing was, I wanted more. Which is why I found myself back at Rodenae a few weeks later…

I had been there for about three minutes before deciding that this was a stupid idea. I had been dancing by myself ignoring everyone around me. There was no sign of him then, I didn't think there would be. As I turned to leave, it was like a wall splitting apart right in front of me only to reveal what was on the other side. I froze, unable to look away. He was there, dancing with a woman I didn't know. Her hair was in cute little odango's and damn was she tall. Just slightly shorter then him. She had her hands in his hair and looked like she was trying to flatten it. He didn't appear to like his hair being touched and grabbed her wrists, putting them behind her back and her into him. Then he kissed her. One of my eyebrows involuntarily raised itself. As if by magic, he looked up and caught my eye. I turned and walked back into the sea of dancers. _How dare he kiss some other woman!_ It was then that the little voice in my head came back to torment me. _Ah, but you're one to criticize fidelity aren't you… _"Shut-up" I said through gritted teeth. I was going to leave the building, but as I got nearer to the door, I saw the man with the long black hair. Shuddering, I turned and lost myself in the crowd again, making my way towards the bar. Upon reaching it, my gaze fell upon the woman I had seen dancing with him before. She was seated at the bar and looked right pissed off. So if she was over here…I decided that facing the man with the long black hair was preferable to talking to the man I had been so intimate with and took off in the direction of the door. _Besides_ I reasoned _maybe he wouldn't notice me._

Unfortunately he did. I was perhaps two steps away from freedom before I felt someone behind me. I viscously shoved my elbow back into someone's gut and kept walking until I was safely out of the building. I didn't feel like going home, but as I had nowhere else to go, I set off for the palace anyway. 

Instead of going into it, I walked around it and went behind it, into the gardens. Here I felt most peaceful. I needed to sit down. Hell, I needed to think. I was angry. Not just at him, but also with myself. 

I stormed to my secret place and sat down on the stone bench not at all in the mood to think happy thoughts. This place was truly beautiful, and it was my secret. It was an old gazebo so hidden by overgrowth that it was invisible to anyone who didn't know it was there. Roses of various colours intertwined through the walls and roof and part of the floor. There was a stone table and two stone benches, but other then that, it was bare. 

I was stupid. Pathetic. How could I have done that to Endymion? How could I have done that to myself? I was sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of self-disgust. He was in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Mental pictures of his hair, his face, when we kissed, in a ship, the dark, malicious glitter of a black crystal earring… It hit me then. I didn't see how I could have been so blind. I had slept with a man who had tried to kill me when I was younger and masqueraded as Sailor Moon. I had thought he'd been killed, but later on, it appeared he hadn't. He had scared me then, and now that I knew who he was, he scared me again. And I had slept with him! I clutched my stomach and willed myself not to be sick. What had I done? 

The curtain of vine and roses moved and he stepped through. I jumped up reflexively and moved as far away from him as possible. "What are you doing here?" I shrieked.

He raised an eyebrow "I could ask you the same thing, but I already know"

I stared at him. I was frozen like a rabbit caught in the glare of headlights and an oncoming car coming in for the kill.

"Stay back!" It was barely above a whisper.

"You wanted me," he said smugly, and his eyes thinned to predatory slits. I looked at the ground. "That's why you came to the club" he cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Serenity" 

I made to push past him, out of close proximity, but he grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall, making me let out a startled cry. "Your eyes are wide, you're breathing fast" he moved in closer and whispered into my ear "You're scared." 

I didn't know what to do. How was I going to get out of this? "What of it?" I said, barely above a whisper.

He smiled, "What indeed" and cupped my buttocks, pressing me into him. I gasped. 

"You amuse me" he smirked.

"Let me go" I replied coldly.

His eyebrow quirked. "Make me."

I went to slap him but he caught my hand and grinned wolfishly down at me. I growled and went to hit him with my other hand but he caught that too. I was about to raise my knee when he completely surprised me by picking me up around the waist and lifting me into the air. I shrieked. He turned around and put me on the table, getting on top of me and forcing me to lie down. 

"Dammit Rubeus get off me!" I wailed.

He stilled. "I see you know my name."

__

Krap! I thought. "You told me" I lied.

"No. I didn't." he was getting annoyed and his fingers started to bite into my shoulder. 

"You're hurting me," I cried.

"I know." He said darkly.

I thought about what I could say without revealing anything about his future, my past. "A woman down at the club told me!" I cried, and he let go of my shoulder, allowing me to rub it. 

"What did she look like?" his voice was expressionless.

"She had green hair" I mumbled. His eyes widened. "Bloody bitch!" he snarled. 

I was feeling very awkward and tried to get up. He pushed me down again, roughly. I glared up at him. He looked down at me, and his anger was replaced with that of desire. I mentally winced as he bent down and started to kiss me. I refused to open my mouth. I just wouldn't do it. I was going to be good. I was going to think of my husband, and not the man who had his lips firmly pressed to mine. I only opened my mouth when he slid his hand up my skirt forcing me to do so, and he deepened the kiss. I couldn't fight it. I tried, but I couldn't. I was attracted to him as well, sinking all the time into a deeper pit of despair and self-loathing. Cursing them all the time, I finally gave into the 'infatuations of the body.' 

"Meet me here tomorrow night" he said as he zipped himself up. I sat up and smoothed down my skirts. 

"No" I said with as much defiance and dignity as I could muster.

He froze and then turned to look at me with contempt. "Don't you say no to me."

We locked gazes in a battle of wills. It was me who looked away first. 

Gathering what little dignity and self-esteem I had left, I walked past him and out of the gazebo. "Tomorrow night" he reinstated at my retreating back. Holding back a sob, I picked up speed and ran back to the palace.

I did go the next night. And the next, and the next, continuing on for a few weeks. Then I found out something that would change my life forever. I was pregnant.

I tried not to worry, but I couldn't help it. Who was the father? How would I tell Endymion? What would he do? I decided to keep it from him. I couldn't tell him now. I just couldn't.

I was seated at my vanity table staring at my reflection, at what I'd become. I had been going to do my hair. But after seeing myself, I just couldn't bring myself to look away from the scathing gaze. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Endymion!" I gasped.

He looked deep into my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked down at the edge of the vanity table. All of a sudden it seemed so interesting. I didn't know how to say it, but I knew there was no avoiding it. "I'm pregnant." It came out as a whisper, sounding wretched. I felt warm moisture collect in my eyes. How ironic. I was cold inside.

"Oh Serenity… that's wonderful!" he was blissfully overjoyed. I wished I could feel the same way. I wished he'd go away so I could hide away in shame until I came to terms with this. I wanted to die. "What's so bad about that?" he sounded shocked, and I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't want him to see my face. I hung my head out of sight, and mercifully, my undone hair hung down about my shoulders, covering my face from view. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. 'Go away Endymion,' I thought. 'Please go away. I don't want you to see me like this.' Instead of leaving like I'd hoped, he brushed my hair aside and looked at me closely.

"Answer me!" he demanded. I couldn't say anything. My hands clenched in my lap, as if by doing so, it would give me strength.

"I…I'm not sure…I'm ready…for this." I sobbed wretchedly.

"But don't you want to see Chibi-usa again?" he asked, starting to get angry. This mad me cry even harder. I hated it when he got angry. And I said what was worrying me the most. The thing that would give me away and forever mark what I had done.

"But that's just it! What if it's not Chibi-usa?" I yelled.

"What makes you think that?" he sounded surprised.

"I don't know…" I lied, and starting thinking about what would happen if I told him.

"It doesn't matter if it's not," he smiled down at me. "I'll still love the both of you just as much."

I looked up at him with hope in my eyes, the tears still flowed freely: the watery tracks on my cheeks; glistening in the light. "Really?" I searched his eyes, seeking the answer I needed so desperately. He smiled at me fondly, took me by the shoulders and pulled me into his arms.

"Of course" he replied. I buried my head into his chest, reveling in the feelings of love and warmth emanating from his scent, from his skin. This was love. This was trust. He was perfect, and I was a lie. Now was the perfect time to tell him, and I just couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe not, but I could put things right. 

I left the palace and followed the garden path, letting my feet take me to my destination. The sun was beautiful, the aroma, beautiful, the bird calls beautiful, and I just wanted to lie down on the grass and sleep. But I had to get to the gazebo.

I reached the gazebo, pulled back the roses and vine and stepped inside. He was already there waiting for me. I paused in the entrance, suddenly not so sure of myself. 

I sighed as he started to move towards me, but stood my ground. I decided to get straight to the point. "I'm pregnant."

He stopped. One second he looked disbelieving, then angry, then downright amused before adopting a more serious persona. He crossed his arms and looked at me snidely. "Really." 

"I just wanted you to know."

"You're worried about something." He did indeed look like the cat that had caught the canary.

"It could be yours," I said shortly.

"Would it even matter?" he shrugged.

"Not to me" I said angrily. I couldn't believe how different I was. I never got angry or impatient. He just seemed to bring it out in me.

"Ah. Again we bring your weakling husband into this." He snickered.

"He's not weak" I defended him. "And who are you to say such a thing?" I regretted my words instantly. Before I could think to turn tail and run, he had me pinned against the wall. "Watch your mouth wench. Or I won't be so gentle."

I pushed him away. His sexism made me angry. "I'm going. Don't come here again" I spat over my shoulder as I made to leave through the entrance. But he grabbed me from behind, held me tightly, and started nibbling the lobe of my ear. 

"You're cute when you're mad" he whispered into my ear. My face went bright red, though I didn't know whether it was because I was embarrassed, or because I was downright angry.

He started exploring with his hands. "Stop it." I ground out.

"Stop what?" he whispered seductively into my ear as he slid a hand up my skirts.

"Stop- ahh!" I gasped as he did something he shouldn't have.

"Stop this?" he mocked as he started sucking on my neck. "Or stop this?" he said as he did that thing to my thigh again.

"We just can't do this anymore" I groaned.

"Why? You're dildo getting suspicious?" he sneered. 

"No, it's nothing like that" I snapped.

"Then what?" he was enjoying this. Teasing me, tormenting me, the arrogant bastard. I'd just told him I was pregnant for god's sake! Then he let me go and pushed me roughly away from him. I stumbled backwards into the wall. Before I could even think, he was grinding me into the wall, pulling my dress down.

"We can't!" I persisted.

"Isn't it already too late?" he was goading me. "C'mon, don't tell me you'd miss THIS." He pulled one of my hands down onto his thigh. My eyes widened and I made a small noise that was like a cross between a hiccup and a gasp. 

"Nooooo……." I moaned as he began fondling me.

"But it's so much fun" he teased, and as his lips drew to only half a centimeter away from mine his conceitedness kicked in and he said "Besides, I do it better then that rose chucking git anyway."

This snapped me back to attention and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "How dare you! He's my husband!" 

"How dare I?" he yelled, his had clutching his reddened cheek "If he's your husband, then what the hell are you doing here fucking around with me for?"

I didn't know what to say, and stood there awkwardly under his crimson glare. Eventually I just said, "I'm going."

"No you're not" he snapped. He grabbed hold of my upper arm and pulled me back to him. I tried to get away from him and with a curse; he threw me on the table and straddled me. My dress was around my waist from before when he had pulled it down, and he now took the opportunity to suck one of my nipples. I moaned.

"Tell me you want it wench" he said smugly as he looked up from what he was doing and into my eyes.

"I-" I was going to tell him to stick it, but as if sensing this, he bit me. It hurt, and it felt good at the same time. I cried out in surprise, pain, and delight.

"-want…you…" I finally finished. Hating myself with every word, yet reveling in the feeling I was getting from doing so.

"That's what I like to hear," he said satisfied as he removed the rest of my clothes and then his. Then he moved in to me again and took me on the table. 

"Mmmm… Ruuubeusssss…." I moaned and pulled him down further on top of me. On the outside, I was a mirror, reflecting sunny fields and warm golden beaches. On the inside, I was a mirror, with cracks spreading across it, growing longer, and longer, and distorting it further.

When I returned to the palace, I went straight to the bedroom to take a shower. Endymion was sitting on the bed staring off into space. I thought of a conversation opener. "How did the meeting go?" I asked.

He looked at me; assessed me, scrutinized me. Then said finally, "As I thought it would."

"What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned. He looked so…depressed.

"You tell me" he drawled.

"What?" I whispered. I was shocked. How would I know what was wrong with him? Then with a sinking, sickening feeling, I came to the conclusion that he knew. 

"Where have you been?" he yelled.

"I… I went for a walk!" I defended myself, hoping he would just leave it there.

"Where did you go?" he ground out as he got off the bed. 

"I was just in the garden!" I cried. He took hold of my shoulders and shook me. Hard. I started crying, great sobs that wracked my body. I couldn't take it. He knew. He hated me. He wanted to kill me. He stopped shaking me after a while and let me go. I fell to the floor and stayed there, still sobbing, my hands crossed at my chest, not knowing what to do. I just wanted it all to end. 

He dropped to his knees beside me and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I clung to him. _No Endymion. I'm the one who is sorry _I thought. Instead I choked out "I love you Endymion" and sobbed into his shoulder until he eventually picked me up and carried me over to the bed.

I was just leaving the throne room when Ami stopped me at the door. 

"Serenity, I need to talk to you." She sounded very serious, so I let her lead me to her quarters where she promptly locked the door and turned to face me. She looked at me sadly. 

"Serenity, you know I love you. You are my best friend." She began. I took her hands. 

"Yes. You are my best friend as well. What is ailing you?" I didn't know what was wrong, and my heart went out to her.

"What have you been doing to yourself? You used to tell me everything!" she cried. My eyes widened in shock and I stepped back.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" I gasped.

"You've been so pale and you never look happy anymore. " she looked very upset as she said this. "Not since that night at the club." She finished pointedly.

I nodded sadly. "Ami I-"

"How could you!" she cried. "Endymion loves you! Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

Tears started trickling down my eyes. "I know. And it does. You know it does!" 

"Then why did…how could…?" she trailed off.

"I…I…don't know!" I cried. "It just happened!" I started to tell her everything that I'd kept bottled up inside over the past few months. Finishing with the "I ended it. I told him I was pregnant and that was the end." 

She stared at me for a moment and then walked hesitantly towards me and put her arms around me. "I won't pretend to understand why, but I will support you through this and I promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone else."

I hugged her back. "Thanks Ami." She smiled at me, and we walked out of the room together for a quick stroll before dinner.

The moment of truth came months later. 

"Serenity, It's going to be over before you know it." Ami reassured me. 

"Easy for you to say" I mumbled and pushed again. I was hot, and sweaty, and I stank. Not to mention I was in agonizing pain.

"One more push" she told me. Endymion squeezed my hand in reassurance. I squeezed it back, grateful for its support. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and gritted my teeth in pain as I pushed again, for the last time. Relief filled my aching body and I sagged down into the bed as the cry of a newborn could be heard throughout the room. 

"It's a girl!" he grinned down at me. I grinned back, glad it was over and wanting for all the world to hold my baby in my arms.

Ami handed me the newly cleaned babe and I smiled down into her wide red eyes. There was a slight patch of pink hair on the top of her head. I was so happy. It seemed as if every moment of my life was all for this. 

"It IS Chibi-usa!" I exclaimed.

I saw Endymion looking longingly at her, so I smiled at him and handed her over. He took her gently and sat her up against his chest, looking lovingly into her face. Then his smile faltered, and disappeared. 

I stared at him. I didn't understand what was wrong. "Endymion?" Both Ami and I said at the same time. 

He looked at Ami first, and then at me, staring coldly into my eyes. "She has her father's eyes." Was all he said and handed her back to me. I stared at him, and then at her, and noticed that he was right. The eyes of Kurenaino Rubeus were staring back at me. I think I fainted. 

Ami just put it down to loss of blood and not enough rest so no one was the wiser. 

Nemesis began their attacks 6 months later. 

I knew I had to tell him.

I wasn't used to this sort of punishment. I had never liked running, and getting dirty, but because of my damn conscience I couldn't leave it alone. I hoped like hell this would all go to plan and that I wouldn't get caught. For protection, I had the ginzuishou with me. It would shield me from any attacks if need be. My hair hung at my back in one long golden plait. Remembering what I did about the Nemesian dress code, I had decided to wear pants and a halter neck top in dark blue and black. This way, I would blend in, and not be too over the top. Plus by wearing pants, it was a hell of a lot easier to run away if I needed to. Around my shoulders, and head, was a black cloak and hood. Dark colours were good for disappearing into the darkness of night. And it was night on Nemesis now. Not that the days were much different.

I had teleported near the great palace of dark crystal. It was both beautiful and terrifying to behold. I looked up at it and shivered. Our nemesis lived there, and I was about to enter his home. I prayed to get out of this in one piece and remain undiscovered. 

I approached the doors, taking on an air of nonchalance as I walked. Only two guards were stationed at the giant double doors. They looked up as I approached and one of them called a purplish ball of energy into his hand. It crackled menacingly at me and I inwardly gulped. 

"Halt! Who goes there?" One asked gruffly.

"I'm here to see Kurenaino Rubeus," I replied, trying to match his gruffness and not succeeding very well.

The ball of energy disappeared. "Who wants to see him?" the man asked. His straight purple hair hung to just past his shoulders. His eyes, nearly the same colour, scrutinized every inch of me. 

I sighed and thought frantically of what name I could give him. I hadn't thought enough about his. I wasn't prepared! I thought about Nemesian names and blurted out "Crystal." 

"Take off the hood so we can see you're face" I did as they commanded, and tried to look bored. 

"I don't think he'd like it too much if he knew I'd been kept waiting."

They smirked, one of them chuckled, and said under his breath "another one of his whores."

The one with short green hair beckoned me to follow him. "Right this way cutie." He leered. I mentally icked.

He led me through a few portals and down a few halls before stopping me before a door. He opened it and told me to wait inside. 

The door closed behind me and I was alone. I took in my surroundings. It looked like a lounge room. There was one big window with a hologram of a garden outside, and the rest of the room was dark. The couch and chairs were red, the carpet black, and the walls were made of that black crystal the rest of the palace was done in. Apart from a bookcase, and a table, the rest of the room was bare. There were only three other doors leading out of the room, and one I had already come through. 

I didn't really know what else to do so I picked a book off the shelf and went and sat down on one of the chairs, completely obscuring myself from the door. The fire was already lit and blazing away, so I was quite warm and cozy. I looked at the book. 'Tomorrow when the war began' stared back at me. I'd never seen this book, though it was published back when I was a kid, which explained why I'd never seen it before. I'd hated reading, and wouldn't think of looking at something if it wasn't a comic book. I began reading. The book, although not looking terribly interesting to me, was quite interesting. I'd just about started the second chapter when I heard voices outside. 

"What are you talking about Jaktite? I wasn't meeting a bitch tonight. Get rid of her." I could tell this was Rubeus. He sounded a bit tired and very pissed off. 

"Your briefing with Prince Demando not go to well?" Jaktite asked, sounding only a tiny bit concerned.

"No, nothing like that. I just had to restrain myself killing Esmeraude again." He said tiredly.

"What'd she do this time?" he chuckled.

"That laugh of hers was giving me a headache." He snapped then added "and didn't I tell you to get rid of that wench?"

"Uh…yes. But you should probably do that yourself."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because she looked like she really wanted to see you. Not that they don't usually want to or anything…" he was cut off. 

"Do what I tell you to Soldier!" he barked out. 

"Uh right away sir!" he said awkwardly and the door opened. He didn't notice me on the chair as he walked past, just assumed that since he hadn't seen me, I must be in the bedroom, draped all over the bed like the little whore he thought me to be.

When he'd walked through the door I got up off the chair and moved to the door. Rubeus was leaning against the wall frowning. 

"Is that all I am to you? Just a common whore?" I said with indifference. He looked up at me, without recognition. I pulled down the hood and glared at him.

"What the-" he began, surprised. It was at this moment that Jaktite came out the door, saw me standing there and the shocked look on Rubeus' face, and waited for further instructions.

Without wasting a second, Rubeus grabbed my arm and threw me back into the room. "Piss off Jaktite!" he snarled over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled at me. 

"I'll get straight to the point," I began. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"I had a girl. She's yours." 

He stared at me for a few minutes, unblinking. "And?" he said finally.

"And," I was dumbfounded. I really didn't expect him to say that. " I just thought you'd want to know." I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't. But I suppose I should say thanks for coming all this way for nothing." I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

I felt really stupid. "Not quite for nothing. At least you can't say I never told you." I reached into a pocket of my pants and brought out a photo. It was of Chibi-usa sitting up in her crib, staring with wonder at me as I had taken the picture. I smiled at it, and then noticed I was still holding the book in my other hand. I held it up so he could see it. "Good book" I said. I put the picture inside the cover and walked up to him. I stood in front of him and held it out. He hesitantly took it, and we looked fleetingly into each other's eyes. It looked as if we had an understanding. Slight as it may be, it was still an understanding.

"I have to go" I said and waited for him to move away from the door. 

"And what makes you think that I'll just let you go?" he looked down at me. "My Prince would be oh so happy to make your acquaintance." 

"Then I'll just port out of here with this." I took out the ginzuishou.

"Ah. The infamous ginzuishou. That won't work here, y'know." He sneered.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to port out. Nothing happened. It was as if my crystal were sleeping. He was right, the smug bastard. 

He looked at me smugly with that 'told you so' expression that my friends had often used on me countless times in the past. …and sometimes still did. 

"I won't tell anyone you're here." He said after a while. "Consider it my one and only gift to my girl." He moved away from the door. I nodded. 

"Goodbye Rubeus." I said as I stepped through the door and shut it behind me. Great, well, now that that was done, I just had to get out of here. I set off down the hall and made my way back to the group of portals. I felt completely vulnerable without the protection of my crystal, and I was feeling very nervous. I remembered correctly which portal I'd come through and found myself back in a circular room with portals leading off in all directions. Great. Now I just had to remember which one was the one leading back to the entrance. 

"What are you doing here?" a voice commanded. I whirled around only to come face to face with the most beautiful set of purple eyes I had been hoping fervently to never again see. I was standing face to face with Prince Demando: The white Prince of Nemesis, and standing next to him was his younger brother Saffir: The blue Prince of Nemesis. I gasped and stepped back. He was now staring at me in wonder. "Beautiful…" he whispered. And I realized that I had forgotten to put my hood up after leaving Rubeus. _Oh no…_ I thought. He walked up to me and reached a hand up to run it through my fringe. 

"Prince Demando," Saffir first glared at me, then at his brother. Demando didn't respond. 

"Who are you?" he asked and cupped my cheek. I hit his hand away, turned tail and ran to the portal. "Wait!" he called behind me, but I kept going and disappeared through the portal. I found myself in the entrance hall, and mentally jumped for joy. I was nearly home; I would be gone in a few minutes. I stopped running near the door and slowed down to a fast walk so I wouldn't appear to look like I'd done anything wrong.

The guards noticed me coming and one cat called. "So how was he?" One leered at me.

I wasn't in the best of moods and snapped back "Go fuck him yourself and find out."

They both grinned but let me pass by. As soon as I had done so, there was a shout of "Stop that girl!" I didn't look back, I just ran. I heard footsteps behind me, but kept running until I reached the spot I had ported to before. I took out the ginzuishou, and ported not a moment too soon. Any further, and they would have caught me. 

Endymion, thankfully, hadn't noticed that I had been gone. He was still asleep. 

I crept over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a nightgown, changed into it, and headed into the nursery. Ami was there, asleep, in an old rocking chair. I'd always loved those things. 

I walked over to the crib and stared down lovingly at my little girl. She was so beautiful, lying there asleep. I wasn't game enough to brush my fingers along her face, as I was afraid it would wake her up. I turned to find Ami looking intensely at me. 

"Did you do it?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yes. It's all done." 

She got up from the chair and hugged me. "You shouldn't have done it you know."

"I had to" I protested. She nodded and let me go. 

"Thank you for looking after her" I whispered.

She brushed back a bit of my hair. "What are friends for?"

I hugged her again and she left. I was nearly at the door to my own room when a cry from behind me froze me in my tracks. She'd woken up. I was both happy, and disappointed that she had done so. This meant less sleep for me.

I walked back over and picked her up. "Shhh….don't cry" I said softly and started rocking her in my arms. She didn't stop crying. I undid her nappy to check if she needed a change. Sure enough, she did. 

I finished changing her nappy and put her back in the crib. As soon as I moved away she started crying again. I sighed and turned around, not at all sure what she wanted. A hand holding a dummy streaked past my line of vision and popped it into her mouth. She started sucking happily on it and I sagged backwards in relief, into Endymion. 

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Just a guess" he answered and stroked my hair. I leaned back into him gratefully. I was suddenly feeling very tired. 

"Tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"Bed?" I groaned out yes.

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He got in behind me and held me close to him.

"Serenity?" he called my name.

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you." He burrowed closer into my back.

"I love you too" I mumbled into the pillow and wondered just how much sleep I would be getting tonight. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Monomaniac

Disclaimer. By now, you all know the drill. This story takes place after 'The Child is yours.' Omigod! This is the shortest disclaimer I've ever done!!! Thanks to Saint Erythros for helping me out with 'The Child is Yours.' There is now only one more story to go with this. Three guesses what that is. You have anything to say to me at all e-mail me. [Lucca@I-o.net.au][1]

__

Hair as gold as the sun…the images flashed through my mind, pushing me deeper and deeper into their web of desire. _Eyes of a clear, sky blue…_ I pictured her in front of me: taller than average, long and slender with curves in all the right places. Her long golden hair in one long braid down her back. She had been wearing black. It had suited her well, though she looked as if she would still look good wearing rags. Her eyes had opened so wide when she saw me, as if she were afraid. But why then, did she let me touch her? 

"Who are you?" I whispered to myself, shifting in my throne. It was green, and intricately patterned, with a large diamond placed near the top. Although not the most comfortable chair, it suited me well. Hard, and cold. Which is why it had the padding in the seat and back. Behind the throne, the pillar throbbed as mystical energies ran down it, sometimes throwing pink or yellow light about the throne room. The throne room itself was made of black crystal. It portrayed a certain beauty and deadliness with the light shining off it. It suited me as well, for it too, was cold and hard.

It has been two years since I have seen her. My angel. My beautiful angel. For that is what she must be. How could anything be that beautiful, unless it were celestial? But her cheek, when I had brushed it with my fingers, was warm and glowing with life. I could have stayed like that forever; touching her face, her hair, smelling her scent. But then she ran from me. I called for her to stop, but she did not. The fools at the doors had let her go, and they failed to catch her when they did go after her. Idiots. When asked, they said she had been to see Rubeus, my general. 

I took a sip of the rich, red coloured wine in my glass. It helped me to relax. I changed position again: sitting straighter, leaning into the back of the throne, and crossing my legs, right over left. The memory of our conversation came back to me, playing out in my mind.

He came into the throne room looking slightly annoyed, but displayed the common courtesies non the less. 

"How may I serve you, my Prince?" he asked, bowing at the bottom of the throne dais.

I wasted no time. I never did see the point of drawing things out. "Who was the woman who came to see you?"

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked into my cold gaze and he paused. "Why is this of any importance?" 

I glared at him. "Who was she?" 

He smirked. "Since when do you wish to know about my private life, Demando?"

I could feel a slight irritation on my brow where my black crescent moon: my family insignia was. I knew it wasn't court protocol to delve into my cousin's private life, but I didn't care. Besides, I was Prince, and whenever I wanted something done, it was done. I just wanted her, and the fact that he knew who she was and was keeping her identity from me infuriated me to the point that I could unthinkingly blast him where he stood.

He must have noticed it beginning to warp for he suddenly looked slightly on edge. 

"She's just a girl I used to know," he shrugged.

"The guards said that she called herself Crystal," I supplied, wanting him to keep talking.

He looked at me for a long time before simply saying "yeah," and running a hand through his unruly hair.

I gripped the edge of the arms of the throne and leaned forward slightly. "Tell me about her." This was an order, and he knew it.

He sighed. "I met her in a bar a while back. She was by herself and some dickweed was sleazing all over her. I got her out of there and we went somewhere and had a bit of fun." I knew what he was implying, but it didn't make a difference to me whether or not it was the truth. 

"Why was she here to see you?" I demanded.

He put his hands on his hips and his stance turned slightly aggressive. His face was gaining redness as his fury grew at my probing. "What, you really want to know?" he snapped.

I didn't move, just continued to stare down at him, my expression colder. 

"Fine! She wanted a fuck okay? That's why she came to see me." He waited for that to settle in before continuing. "Is that it? Can I go now?" 

I disapproved of his insubordination but nodded. He bowed once more and took his leave, stalking angrily out of the throne room. I had no doubt that someone would pay. Whenever he was angry, someone always got hurt. I didn't care. I had better things to think about.

Crystal. Who are you really? There were only a handful of Crystal's on Nemesis, and she wasn't one of them. I had had my servants search for her, of course, but they always came back empty handed, much to their dismay. So it came down to this. Either she had given a fake name, or she was not a Nemesian. 

Two years… This aura of mystique that was wrapped so tightly around her identity only made me more determined to find her. To claim her. To make her mine. 

I always get everything that I want. Everything.

I felt a shift in the atmosphere inside the room and recognised the aura instantly. Saffir, my darling younger brother, had decided to come and bother me with some useful trivia. I do love my brother, but he can be annoying at times. He is a savant, the most intelligent, the best. 

"Oniisan," he greets from my right. 

"What is it Saffir?" I ask morosely.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you," he states after a while.

"How can I not?" I ask him.

"She was beautiful oniisan, but she is not worth it."

I jump to my feet, ready to strike him, but I stop myself just in time. "She is worth everything!" I snarl.

"What about your people? Or do they mean nothing to you now?" he asks pointedly.

I turn my back on him, ignoring him.

"She has changed you Prince Demando, you are not the same man you once were," he sounds unhappy.

I turn and wrap my arms around him. He is my brother, and I hate to see him upset. He hugs me back and we stand on the dais like this for a while. It is me who pulls away first.

"What about Earth oniisan?" he asks tentatively. 

I smile down at him. I am a few inches taller then him after all. "I shall speak to Endymion now," I say. "I'm feeling generous enough to give him one last chance to surrender Earth to us before we attack."

He smiles back. "Yes. Everything is ready. It has been for a while now."

I nod, and together, we teleport to the control room.

She was beautiful, my daughter. I laughed down at her as she played with the little grey kitten that was her friend: Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis. 

The two were quite a couple, chasing each other around. Chibi-usa was now three years old, her hair just long enough to put into tiny odango's with little curls coming out the ends. She laughed happily, a sound that was music to my ears. I never did grow tired of watching my daughter. She had only just started to talk properly, and was practicing at every opportunity. 

The familiar beeping of an incoming message could be heard throughout the palace from the control room. Assuming it was Endymion, who was calling me from America where General Kunzite was, I ran excitedly to the control room and hit the transmission button so I could talk to him. But it wasn't Endymion who was staring back at me from the screen. I stared in shock as imperial purple eyes quickly assessed me, his own expression mirroring mine. 

"You…" we gasped simultaneously.

I covered my mouth with my hand, still staring at him. He got over his shock before I did. 

"You are Neo-Queen Serenity," he breathed. 

I reached for the transmission button, determined that I was going to end it. 

"Wait!" he pleaded.

I paused. "What do you want?"

He stared at me, his composure fully returned. "Earth… and it's Queen."

I hit the button, jamming the transmission and the screen went blank. I leaned against the control panel for support. So this is how it happened. This is how it began. His obsession with me, that killed hundreds, and ruined most of the Earth. It was my fault. I never should never have gone to Nemesis. It never should have happened.

The screen went blank and her face faded from view. I pounded the control panel with my fist. 

"Dammit!" I yelled.

Saffir watched me apprehensively from the door. He had never seen me like this, and I don't think he knew quite what to do.

"Leave me," I ground out.

"But-" he began.

"Go!" I roared.

He obeyed me, nodding stiffly and retreating out the door, closing it carefully behind him.

"So, you are Neo-Queen Serenity…" I said to nothing in particular. "Soon you will be _my_ queen…"

I was shortly back in my throne room, seated in my throne. I had sent the Wiseman to gather all the soldiers and savants that would be needed in the war ahead. He had done so, and quickly. The room was full of bodies, all waiting expectantly for what was to come. I looked at each of them in turn before I spoke. Saffir stood on one side of me, the Wiseman on the other.

"We have lived without the sun too long," I began. They stared up at me, faces full of agreement. "For generations, our ancestors have lived on this asteroid since Serenity banished them. We shall take our revenge, and stake our claim." I paused. "Earth will be ours." 

A year later, Earth nearly was ours. We had reclaimed all of it, except for one, small section. The Palace of Crystal Tokyo, and my queen. Saffir tried to reason with me. He stated that we had all the Earth, why not let them stay there and rot. But I bade him keep quiet. And so, the war continued.

The Wiseman had let loose a sleeping spell that put all things living to sleep. Reportedly, my queen went down with her people. But Endymion, curse him, was unaffected. Neither were the Senshi. And to keep her from me, they wove a protective crystal casing around her. No matter. As soon as I take the Palace, she will be mine. 

I smirked as I heard the news that Endymion had been wounded, but my expression turned cool once more when informed that the Senshi were taking the King's brat and the Ginzuishou and attempting to flee the present. 

"Don't let them escape!" I told Esmeraude, my admiral. But unfortunately, the child and the crystal disappeared through the gates of time. Idiot. I should have realised that she wasn't capable of anything.

The Wiseman materialised out of the floor in front of me, informing me that they had traveled to the past.

I transmitted a signal to Rubeus' ship. I had need of him, and he was just the man for the job.

"Yes, Prince Demando?" he asked as his face showed up on the view screen.

"Rubeus, I have a task for you."

He waited expectantly for me to command him.

"You are to go back into the past, to the late 1990's. There you will capture the rabbit, and the ginzuishou. When you have her, kill her."

His jaw dropped, and for a minute he was quiet. "But…my Prince…"

I glared at him. "Do you have a problem with my orders Rubeus?"

"Not at all." He recomposed himself. "But perhaps the rabbit would be better to our course if she were alive."

"He has a point, Prince Demando," the Wiseman said.

"Very well." I told him and ended the transmission. 

"Soon…" I said to myself. "Soon…"

   [1]: mailto:Lucca@I-o.net.au



End file.
